Albany Medical Center Program
Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine Albany Medical Center 47 New Scotland Ave., MC - 81 Albany, NY 12208 Phone: 518-262-5436 Fax: 518-262-5861 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The residency program in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine at Albany Medical Center offers a 48-month combined Anatomic and Clinical Pathology training program. There are 15 pathology residents divided among the four years. Physicians may enter the program immediately upon graduation from medical school or at a more advanced level. The goal of the program is to produce both academic leaders in diagnostic pathology and research and well-rounded pathologists prepared for careers in community practice. Our educational objective is to ensure that each trainee acquires the knowledge, skills, attitudes, and behaviors that are desirable in a professional pathologist. In addition to its outstanding curriculum, the residency program offers the chance to live in one of the nation's most appealing regions. In fact, nearly 40% of all the physicians who train at the Medical Center ultimately choose to practice in the Capital Region. With over twenty area colleges and universities--including a law school and a world-class engineering school-- the Capital Region is an intellectual center that attracts distinguished visitors from the worlds of science, politics, education, literature, and the performing arts. The area's collegiate atmosphere is also reflected by filled football stadiums, sold-out NCAA Division I hockey games, and an annual regatta that attracts New England's finest rowing teams. The surrounding countryside is easily accessible for family outings, weekend get-aways, and year-round outdoor recreation. Individuals with more "sophisticated" tastes find the cultural environment equally as rich and equally as accessible. Regardless of your religion, ethnicity, age, or interests, you will quickly discover that the Capital Region offers a very special quality of life. External Link: Albany Medical Center Pathology Residency Home Page ---- Hematopathology Fellowship The Albany Medical Center Hematopathology Fellowship Program is a one-year program directed toward subspecialty Board certification. The program provides an in-depth experience in morphologic hematopathology and liquid hematology as well as flow cytometry, cytogenetics, immunohistochemistry and molecular diagnostic techniques. Case material is derived from the Albany Medical Center Hospital and the Veterans Affairs Medical Center as well as consultations cases from regional hospitals. The fellowship program in hematopathology is structured and organized to provide training and clinical experience so that upon completion of a one-year program the fellow is competent to function effectively as part of a multidisciplinary team and as a consultant in the field of hematopathology. The educational objectives of the training program are designed to prepare individuals for a career in diagnostic hematopathology by providing training in morphology, flow cytometry, immunohistochemical and molecular techniques. The fellowship emphasizes both the diagnostic skills and research. The format used to accomplish this educational goal is a curriculum that consists of structured and dedicated blocks of time for rotation through various laboratories and diagnostic services as well as structured didactic lectures, conferences, morphologic atlases, microscopic slide study sets, clinical and laboratory experience, research activities and participation in national meetings. The total number of bone marrow core biopsies and aspirates performed at Albany Medical Center is approximately 800 per year. An additional 60 biopsies/aspirates are performed at the Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The program requires that the fellow independently and successfully perform five bone marrow aspirations and biopsies under the supervision of the attending hematologist oncologist. ---- Hematopathology Rotation Summary Hematopathology(lymph node/bone marrow service) => 6 months Hematology/Coagulation => 4.5 Months Cellular Immunology => 2 Weeks Molecular Diagnostics => 2 Weeks Cytogenetics => 2 Weeks External Link: Albany Medical Center Hematopathology Fellowship Home Pagehttp://www.amc.edu/academic/gme/programs/Hematopathology/index.html External Link: Albany Medical Center Pathology Residency Home Pagehttp://www.amc.edu/academic/gme/programs/Pathology/index.html